newideaswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
MLP-Equestria Girls-Sesame Street Dancing Feet Skit 2.0
This here's a quick look at MLP-Equestria Girls Dancing Feet Skit, enjoy it. Manuscript (Cue the Sesame Street dancing-Equestria girls feet skit music). Celestia: ready to dance, girls? Girls: altogether Ready!!!! (music begins) Sunset Shimmer: And a 5, 6, 7, 8! (As the short opens, we see the legs of Sunset Shimmer fastening on gold high heel tap shoes). (We cut to the legs of Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Rainbow Dash is lacing up sky blue sneakers while Applejack is wearing fishnet stockings slipping on brown cowgirl boots). (We cut to the legs of Principal Celestia in purple pants and gold high heels getting ready to do a dance of her own). (We cut to a slight glimpse of Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy putting on their white stockings and pink pointe ballet slippers) (We cut to Sunset Shimmer, now ready to tap dance) (We cut to Luna, now ready to dance) (We watch Pinkie-Pie and Fluttershy as they begin to dance on their tip-toes). (We cut back to the legs of Principal Celestia doing another dance of her own). (We cut back to the legs of Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy doing ballet gracefully on their tiptoes). (We cut back to the legs of Principal Celestia tapping her right foot to the music). (We cut to the legs of both Principal Celestia and Pinkie Pie doing their own dances). (We cut back to the legs of Principal Celestia doing her own dance and then spinning the other direction). (We cut to the legs of Rainbow Dash wearing the same sneakers she was lacing up at the beginning doing a step dance). (We cut to the leg of Applejack wearing the same cowgirl boots she was slipping on at the beginning doing an aerobic dance). (We cut to the legs of both Rainbow Dash and Applejack doing a kick style dance). (We cut to a scene where Rainbow Dash and Applejack continue their dance across from each other while the legs of Rarity wearing fishnet stockings and yellow high heeled platform ankle boots with diamonds is doing a dance of their own, in the background). (We cut to a scene where Rainbow Dash and Applejack continue their dance but with Pinkie Pie doing ballet gracefully on her tiptoes in the background instead). (We cut to the legs of Twilight Sparkle wearing gold platform high heels with straps grooving). (We cut to the legs of Sunset Shimmer wearing the same tap shoes she was fastening at the beginning doing a tap dance). (We cut back to the legs of Twilight Sparkle now doing a right and left step dance). (We cut back to the legs of Sunset Shimmer doing another tap dance). (We cut to the legs of Fluttershy wearing green high heels with vine laces tapping her right heel). (We cut to a slight glimpse of Applejack spinning). (We cut back to the legs of Fluttershy now walking off dancing). (We cut back to the legs of Applejack doing a neat dance of her own). (We cut to the legs of Pinkie Pie doing ballet gracefully). (We cut to a scene where the legs of Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Principal Celestia all do the cancan). (We cut to a scene where the girls continue their cancan, but the legs of Pinkie Pie come in tiptoeing from the left). (We cut to a scene where Pinkie Pie has left and the three girls continue their cancan). (We cut to the legs of Pinkie Pie doing more ballet gracefully on her tiptoes). (We cut to a scene where the legs of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie walk across the screen dancing. Pinkie Pie tiptoes across, Fluttershy twirls across, Rainbow Dash grooves across, and Twilight dances across). (We cut to a scene where all the girls form a semi-circle around Sunset Shimmer. All of the girls do their own dances while Sunset Shimmer tap dances). (We cut to a scene where Sunset Shimmer is now in between Pinkie Pie and Rarity. All girls dance for a bit and then hop to the center). (Music stops). (We cut to a scene where the girls are now barefoot with a pile of socks and shoes in the middle). (We cut to a scene where the girls all walk up to the camera and wiggle their toes, then, we zoom out and the girls say a few well-chosen words before they laugh). All girls: We love to dance on our feet! End of short. Category:YTV Category:Equestria Girls Category:Sesame workshop Category:Sesame street Category:Parodies Category:Hasbro Category:Dance films Category:Animated movies Category:DHX media Category:Shout! factory Category:Cookie jar Category:Ballet Category:So you think you can dance parodies Category:Tap dancing girls etc Category:Burlesque cuties etc Category:Crossovers Category:Deviantart Category:Equestria girls